


Dandelion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon of gardening as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2011  
> Word Count: 427  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: August 2011 - [Picture prompt - Dandelion](http://pics.livejournal.com/powered_otaku/pic/00028qh4)  
> Summary: An afternoon of gardening as a family.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series. No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I swear, I never expected this couple to be one of my "go to" couples for writing curtain!fic, and yet here we are… I love that I can write about normal, everyday situations for them, as well as occasionally fitting in some white hot smut. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not yet beta'd, so all mistakes are totally mine.

From the personal journal of Elizabeth Corday

>  _Saturday, 20 August 2011_
> 
>  _Sometimes it's the little things that mean the most in the end._
> 
>  _Ella's ten years old already, and I can see that she's trying to grow up too damned fast for my taste. It seems like only last week when she was born, and took her first steps only yesterday. At yet, here we are, ten years later and she's already such a young lady._
> 
>  _I think Rachel has a lot to do with that, to be completely honest. She's been incredibly patient and helpful in her sister's upbringing. And in Henry's, for that matter. Sometimes it's hard to reconcile this woman Rachel's become with the teenager I knew and barely tolerated. I'm not sure what either of our daughters would have become if Mark hadn't succumbed to the tumor when he did._

"Mama?"

My daughter's voice breaks into my thoughts, and I set aside my journal to face her. She's got dirt smudged across one cheek, up both forearms, and on both shins. Clearly, she's been playing in the little garden Kerry insists on growing every year. No, not playing. Kerry would never allow that. But I know that Kerry's been giving Ella more responsibility in the garden this year, and it's been positively thriving.

"Did you finish your gardening, Ella dear?"

"Yes, Mama. Mama Kerry said to tell you that you're wasting a beautiful afternoon inside when you should be outside enjoying the sun and your family."

That makes me chuckle. "Give me one moment, darling," I say, turning to put my journal away properly. Finished, I stand and take Ella's hand, letting her lead me out to the backyard. Kerry is working on weeding around the tomato plants, while Henry is picking dandelions. He has an entire basket full of them. Who knew our little backyard could be so full of the blasted, sunny things?

"You're all dirty, love," I murmur and lean over to press a kiss to Kerry's temple. "Am I going to have to put you in the tub and give you a bath like the children?"

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on how filthy I am later." There's a merry twinkle in her eyes that promises things best enjoyed in the bedroom, away from the children's prying eyes.

"I don't mind your filthy mouth, but your body?" I waggle my eyebrows at her, drop another kiss to her temple, and move to help Henry with his dandelion collection. Perhaps we can have dandelion tea after dinner tonight.


End file.
